


Trapped by Wonder

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath, there is a curious trap around Sarah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped by Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



One moment she was caught up in the passion behind the performance of a rising diva…

… and the next, she was on a parapet of the castle, looking down over the Goblin City and the Labyrinth. She only had to turn her head to find the owl at her side.

"Is that how it works, then, oh Goblin King?" she asked him. "Lose myself in wonder, find myself back here? You trapped like that, and me only half a part of this world."

He made an irritable noise, but moved to her shoulder for as long as she was here.


End file.
